


Shore Encounters

by Chaoswithcurls



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoswithcurls/pseuds/Chaoswithcurls
Summary: Clarke: Emergency Room PA at New Smyrna General, stuck on night shift.Lexa: Undergrad in marine biology, with a minor in environmental policy from UCF, Law School at UF specializing in environmental law . Working for non-profit organization dedicated to protect the Florida Coast lines.Two vastly different lives that get intertwined when a certain patient comes to the Emergency Room after an encounter with a shark in the early morning waters. After discharge of the patient, their paths continue to overlap specifically over a morning breakfast place.





	1. Chapter 1

Lexa watched as the waves lazily rolled in and out of the jetty, as the sun started to peak over the horizon. This was her favorite time of day, when the world started to come into focus as the light and shadows danced together. The day was off to a pleasant start, being a comfortable 60 degrees for a December morning in New Smyrna, Florida. Low tide passed an hour before she arrived. The waves began to eagerly romp towards the sand as the sun began to climb in the sky.

Lexa sighed, deciding that enough time had already passed. The water wasn’t going to get any warmer until the sun was high in the sky. She pulled off the gray University of Central Florida sweatshirt she had been wearing, and exchanged it for the rash guard in her bag. After stashing her leggings in the same bag, she made her way wearily down to where the waves were lapping at the sand. Lexa wiggled her toes in the frothy seafoam as she plaited her hair into single tight braid. She inhaled a deep breath of the salty air and then plunged into the small waves.

Usually the water was pleasant at this time of day, however with the cool fronts passing back and forth, Lexa had begun to begrudge her morning swim the past few weeks. After swimming until her muscles were sore, she began to swim back to the shore. A familiar figure was waiting for her by her bag, where she was greeted by a warm thermos and a towel. Lexa stripped off the rash-guard, toweling off her top half before sliding back into the gray hoodie. Lexa wrapped the towel around her legs, before plunking down next to the figure she knew as her step-sister or sister as far as she was concerned.

The brunette opened the thermos to feel both the steam rising off the coffee and to inhale the sweet aroma. Taking her first sip, she hummed in appreciation. “Thanks, An,” Lexa breathed out.  


Anya raised an eyebrow in response to watching Lexa’s morning worship to the warm beverage and snorted. “No problem. You left earlier than usual,” Anya said in amusement.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Lexa grumbled and shrugged.

“Well you chose a _great_ morning for it.”

“I never said you had to join me.”

“Oh please, you’d be out here another hour trying to warm back up if I didn’t bring you coffee,” Anya giggled in response. Lexa raised her eyebrows as if to challenge that but merely changed the subject. “Ass. Come on, I want breakfast.”

* * *

 

Heart monitors continued to beep in a chaotic harmony that was the Emergency Room of New Smyrna Beach General. The pale blue fluorescent lights, flicked over her head as she continued reading through charts, waiting for the morning provider to show up. A woman scooted her chair from the desk, where she’d been staring at a computer screen for the past hour. The woman let down the tight bun from the top of her head to send down a cascade of blonde curls down to her shoulder blades. The blonde rubbed at the roots of her curls, trying to relieve the tension that had built during the night shift.

Clarke Griffin had recently finished her Master’s in Physician Assistant studies from Nova Southeastern University. Nightshift wasn’t her first choice, but she couldn’t pass up the bonus that was offered to her along with the third shift differential. The loans she had taken out for her Master’s were steep and she was more than ready to be rid of them at the first chance she got. Hence, she was now working her fourth overnight in a week and had another two awaiting for after her day off.

The blonde was working through the last of her charts when she heard the familiar whirring of the floor sweeper. She looked up to find her favorite janitor, Joe, cleaning the floors further down the hallway. Joe had worked at the hospital for as long as she could remember. Joe knew everybody by name which was a miracle when the emergency staff was always rotating through.  Joe was a middle aged Hispanic, who brought a smile to everyone he saw and was known for his sense of humor. Clarke had put in a couple of years during her bachelors at New Smyrna General before going away for PA school. During those years she had become quick friends with the janitor and often spent her breaks eating lunch or grabbing coffee with him. He had become a father figure of sorts to her over those years.

Clarke jumped out of her chair and went down the hallway to wrap Joe into a hug. “JOE!” she called out. Joe stopped the floor sweeper and got down from the motorized device. The man towered a good six inches over Clarke. He enveloped her in a hug and gave her a kiss on each cheek.

“Oh my, Clarke! Look at you in your white coat. You’re quite the professional now!”

“It had to happen sometime! I’m just glad you’re able to see it.” Clarke said with affection, smiling at him. Seeing Joe always lifted her spirits. She caught him up on all the events in her life during graduate school.

While she was catching up Joe up, a loud call from a fiery Latina came from the down the corridor.

“Griffin! Update me on any patients that you’re signing over and get your tired ass home,” came from a bustling woman in her twenties.

“Raven Reyes, I taught you to be a lady!” cried Joe. Joe was the uncle of the fiery Latina now standing before them.  After Raven’s mother died early on in her childhood, her uncle took her in and created the fierce, passionate individual that is known as Raven Reyes.

“Joe, you might have taught me to be but it sure as hell didn’t stick!”

“You definitely inherited your mother’s mouth, much to my dismay.” Joe shook his head from side to side with an amused grin plastered on his face.

Clarke hugged Joe and said her goodbye for the day. Clarke signed out two patients over to the other provider. One was a little girl who had been brought in by her parents at 0200, a half hour the girl had awoken them with a whale. It turns out the little girl hit her head on the corner of the nightstand when she fell out of bed. She appeared final on initial examination and imaging studies. The only sign was a swollen knot behind the child’s left ear. After confirming with the parents that the child was acting at her baseline, Clarke decided to keep the child under observation to rule out any possibility of a concussion.

The other patient that Clarke handed off to Reyes was an older gentlemen that had come with a significant BAC (blood alcohol level). The staff had to wait for the man to decrease his BAC before discharging him back to the public, so he could not himself or others in such an inebriated state.

Clarke signed out, rounding to tell the family that she was leaving and that another provider would be taking over the case. They were happy to hear that they would be discharged in another hour.

Clarke sighed as she walked out the doors of the emergency room to her car. She glanced down at her watch, 0703, and looked at the sky. The sun was just starting to rise. _Funny, now I’m excited at the sunrise because it means I can go to bed!_ the blonde thought with an amused grin. One of things that she enjoyed most about working overnights was being able to see the progression of colors in the atmosphere in the mornings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter gives a bit more Lexa's background. In the next chapter, you'll learn more about Clarke's.
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos, it's much appreciated!

Drip.

 Drip.

 Drip. _Really? Okay, who fucked up the Keurig now?_ The brunette thought as a black, gritty sludge continued to dribble like the grains of sand in an hourglass into a Deadpool themed coffee cup. Lexa had spent through the past 4 hours reading through environmental and specie population reports of the North-Eastern coast of Florida since she got to the office. The population count on schools of fish had been showing a negative trend for the past month. When compared to the population counts of the same species from December 2016, the numbers were pretty much halved. Lexa sighed, the numbers were starting to flirt dangerously with the numbers that were considered endangered.

She continued to watch the sludge dribble out for a minute collecting her thoughts, before deciding to go grab a cup from the local diner. She ducked into the office of the scientist, she was working with.  

“I’m going back to the diner to grab a cup of coffee. Some asshole broke the Keurig again, can we just switch back to the regular coffeemaker? I don’t have the patience to trouble shoot it every time I want a cup.”

A light brown skinned man with a shaved head looked up from the article on water samples from regional counties he was reading. He let out a chuckle and gave a lazy nod of his head, before glancing back down to the article. The brunette responded in kind with her own nod acknowledging his answer. She liked Lincoln, they had an easy working relationship. Most of their time was spent diving through articles to try and make connections for the drastic changes in populations of local sea creatures. She had met him during her undergraduate career and immediately hit it off. They had similar personalities in that they both very reserved in public, preferring only to show their true quarks to those closest to them.

The brunette was in her last year of law school at the University of Florida. Choosing to go to into environmental law was as natural as the blood coursing through her veins. The woman had grown up amongst the various coastlines of Florida when she was in the system, the ocean was the one constant during that period of her life. The immense body of water had become a comfort to her and a friend of sorts. Lexa needed the ocean in her life, much like she needed oxygen, to feel complete.

Lexa held up both hands with all her fingers wiggling to let Lincoln know when she would back, signaling that she would be walking. Lincoln let out a laugh and continued reading the article after waving bye.

She walked down the familiar route to the diner consisting of brightly colored local businesses packed along the side of the roads. Upon reaching the diner, Lexa padded down to the docks to see if there were any turtles or fish about in the water. After not seeing any, she opened the thick wood door and entered the diner. She made her way up to the counter, to find a familiar blonde calling out orders to orchestrate the chaos that was known as the lunch crowd. When Anya turned around and noticed someone had entered, Lexa held up two fingers and mouthed the sacred word, _coffee._ After that Lexa stepped off to the side away from the counter, to not disrupt the flow of her friend’s diner.

The diner sported a comfortable, warm nautical vibe. The floor was covered in dark oak planks that had seen many a decade. Most of the walls were covered in windows to showcase the view that made the location. What space that wasn’t covered in windows, had whitewashed boards that had been recycled from old sailboats. The diner was decently sized and always attracted a crowd, regardless the time of day. The cook in the back drew a variety of people for Cajun taste that she mixed in with Southern charm.

Lexa surveyed to see who was in and let her eyes wander across the wooden tables and booths. A laugh and a snort came from a booth, Lexa eyes snapped over to the source of the sounds. A woman with olive skin and long dark hair had her leaned back laughing. The girl was wearing a white tank with slivers of what appeared to be a tribal tattoo peeking out on the right shoulder. She was sitting next to a man with a similar olive complexion complemented with thick ringlets of brown hair. The man sported a New Smyrna Beach police shirt.  He was shaking his head at something that was being said by a blond across from them, before glancing down at his watch.

The blonde’s hair was pulled back into a messy bun. Lexa’s eyes followed the ringlets that had escaped from the woman’s bun falling down to an elegantly exposed neck. The blonde ringlets complemented the smooth pale skin Lexa observed there. Flecks of what appeared to be an eggplant colored paint were on the side of the girl’s arms. The man motioned his neck towards a police cruiser that was visible through the window, indicating that he needed to get going. The blonde tried was scooting out of the booth, getting ready to say goodbye. Lexa was mesmerized by this woman and she had only seen the back of her.

“Lex.”

“Lexa.”

“Woods.”

Lexa was pulled out of her trance of people watching, turning her head away from the blonde to look at an amused Anya. Anya had two coffees in a to-go container that she was motioning for Lexa to take. Anya raised an eyebrow, “You’ve got a little drool there, sis,” pointing to the corner of the brunette’s mouth. “You can go back to having fantasies about whom ever after you pay me.”

A series of annoyed thoughts ran across the brunette’s mind, Lexa however only responded with a scowl. She took out her wallet and counted out six one dollar bills. Handing the money over in exchange for the coffee, she retorted with “Here, make sure to use these tonight since you act out whatever fantasies you see fit.”

“At least I’m doing something about them, rather than day dreaming.” Anya chuckled. Lexa’s cheeks turned crimson.

“Yeah, yeah. Just don’t let one of your conquests walk in on me while I’m in the shower again.” She was referring back to earlier this morning, when a redhead had walked in on a very naked Lexa getting ready for work.

“I thought she’d left already,” Anya said simply shrugging her shoulders, but could not quite contain a coy smirk.

Lexa rolled her eyes, “Whatever, I’ll see you at home for dinner tonight.” The brunette had already formulated a plan on how to repay the _kindness_ of her sister. Anya chuckled and turned around to resume work.

Lexa opened the heavy door, turning her eyes towards the parking lot hoping to get another glance at the blonde when she noticed the group was no longer in the restaurant. The olive skinned woman was hugging the man goodbye before getting in a black sedan parked next to the cruiser. The man then hugged the blond goodbye for a period that seemed to surpass what a platonic length would normally be. Lexa felt an irritation rise in her chest that she could not reason, for she did not know this woman from Adam. The blonde pulled away and turned so that her front was toward Lexa.

The blonde had cerulean eyes that sparkled with a sense of joy and constant amusement. She was wearing a dark grey t-shirt, dark wash jeans and flip flops. Her blue eyes flickered across Lexa for a moment before hopping into the passenger side of the black sedan.  

As Lexa made her way back to the Florida Wildlife Center, her thoughts kept lingering on the eyes of a certain blonde. _Well damn, maybe we shouldn’t replace the Keurig._

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing in 4 years, might be a little rough. Bare with me, it'll improve as it develops.


End file.
